


There for you

by phantomlover04



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlover04/pseuds/phantomlover04
Summary: I just lost my grandfather yesterday 10/10/19, my mom”s birthday and after my sisters and brother and I returned home from seeing him I just felt like writing and this is what came out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader





	There for you

**Author's Note:**

> I just lost my grandfather yesterday 10/10/19, my mom”s birthday and after my sisters and brother and I returned home from seeing him I just felt like writing and this is what came out.

Waking up with a start, her phone going off, she takes one look out the window to see that it was still dark (This is not good..) Dreading what it could be as she picks up her phone to see it was her sister calling. “…Anne… Papa Manuel just died…” was all she understood from the crying. With a quick goodbye, she puts the phone down and begins to cry. Bucky was just leaving his room to go to the gym because he couldn’t sleep, when his super hearing heard crying coming from her room, knocking softly on her door. “Hey Anne, you OK?" ”… Yeah…No…" she wanted to be alone but something inside told her that it was better to have someone around, when he heard the no he opened the door and saw her on her bed, rocking back and forth, he quickly goes to her and hugs her “What happened Doll?” “My…my grandfather….” she couldn’t finish cause she began to cry again but Bucky understood, so he just hugged her as she cried. After a while, Bucky thought that she went back to sleep but she just said that she needed to pack cause she needed to go to Mexico, as soon as possible, because even though he died in California, the funeral will be held in Mexico. “I’m going with you, and no I’m not listening that I don’t need to come. You can’t be alone and someone will have to look after you because you will be too busy looking out for your family, which it’s not a bad thing but I’m going and that’s final” and with that he gets up and leaves the room and goes to his room and begins to pack as he asks FRIDAY to tell Steve that they are going to be gone for awhile and if he needs them to message him. After Bucky leaves, Anne gets up and begins to pack herself as she rapidly texts her sister.

It didn’t take long for them to pack and by then Nat and Wanda was with her helping pack and to give hugs and whatnot, Tony arranged that her whole family was taken care of and that he took care of everything with the Mexican consulate and that her family will be there when she got to the airport in Leon, Guanajuato. She couldn’t help but to be touched, so Bucky and Anne took a quinjet to Leon and true to his word, her family was there in a private hanger and waiting for the coffin to be lowered off the plane. She ran up to her parents and cried in their arms, especially her father. Bucky stayed behind so she could have time with her family but one of her many cousins came up to him and gave him a hug and whispered “Thank you for coming with her, I was worried that she would come alone but I am really glad that you came” Bucky didn’t know what to say but gave a small smile and nodded his head. Everyone hushed as the coffin was brought out and Bucky unknowingly made his was to where Anne was and hugged her as she tried her best to hold it together. After the coffin was placed in the hearse, everyone got in the suvs that Tony arranged for everyone to use while they were over there. Reaching the ranch that her grandparents build, everyone got out in front of the small chapel that her grandmother had built, the coffin was taken out of the hearse and moved to the chapel, As everyone made their way inside Anne just couldn’t make herself to go inside “What’s wrong Anne?" "I…I just can’t … he can’t…” Bucky understood so he took her hand and said “I will be there for you all the way but I know that you won’t want to not be able to say goodbye to him so come on.” She gave him a small nod and the both of them went inside just as the father was begin to say a small prayer before the official viewing.

After the prayer, people began to come and some came with food or drinks and someone had requested that a mariachi come to play some of the favorite music of her grandfather, at one point, she got up and went outside, Bucky saw her get up but didn’t do anything until her cousin gave him a signal to go after her. Bucky goes outside and couldn’t find her until he saw some movement on his right and saw that she was heading upstairs, so he quickly follows her. “Care for some company?” “Yeah sure, thanks Bucky.” It took 4 flights before getting to the rooftop garden that her grandmother started years ago and that the family kept going, years after her death. They took a seat on the bench, and she looked up at the stars. After awhile, “Do you think that there is a heaven?” “My ma once told me that our loved ones are the stars that we see, watching over us and a shooting star is are loved one that just past” and that moment a shooting star past by “See, that’s you grandpa joining your grandma right now” she didn’t say anything but a small tear ran down her cheek as she looked up with a small smile. They stayed up there until her cousin came looking for they and then all went back to the chapel.

The next day was the funeral, Anne didn’t go to sleep because she was looking over her family as Bucky suspected so he made her take a nap, at first she didn’t want to go but finally she went after Bucky promised that he will be looking out for everyone. After an hour of sleep she wakes up and gets ready for the mass, just as she got out of her room, Bucky was there with 3 tacos el pastor and a cup of Pepsi, she gave him a big smile as she took the plate and began to eat as he was telling her that everyone is ok and just getting ready for the mass. After finishing up, they made their way to the chapel just as the mass was about to start.

After the funeral, they stayed a few more days to make sure that her family was ok. All that time her sisters and cousin were asking her why hasn’t she went on a date with Bucky, they all knew what the tower knew that they liked each other but they were extremely shy. At last everyone was saying goodbye to them at the hanger. After a quick flight on the quinjet they reached the tower and waiting for them was Nat, Wanda and Steve, each gave her a big hug (Steve gave her a big bear hug) Anne made her way to her room, Bucky wanted to say something to her but decided not to so he went to his room. After a quick shower, Anne went to sleep and didn’t wake up until the next day. Steve called everyone to the meeting room, there was a mission in Europe for an entire month but Anne and Bucky were not needed for this. So as Nat and Clint said their goodbyes and got on the quinjet, Steve pulled Bucky to one side to find out how it went as Anne went to the Library to hangout with Loki for a bit. Bucky explain how it went and told him how one of her cousins was trying to hook the two of them up, “See, I told you that everyone can see how you like her and now her family saw the same thing and good thing that her family likes you.” “Yeah but how do I know that she likes me?” “Come on Buck, she let you go with her to be with her family” Bucky didn’t say anything as he was thinking on how well the trip was even though it was a sad one, Steve gave Bucky a shove “So what are you going to do?” Bucky didn’t say anything but quickly left.

Anne was on her way to her room from a full day of reading with Loki but Bucky stopped her and took her to the garden that Anne, and Pepper begged Tony to build. On the way there, Bucky didn’t say anything but opened the door and Anne gasped in awe, the garden was decorated just the way her grandmother garden was, Anne couldn’t help it but tears began to fall and Bucky just hugged her. After awhile she looked up at him “Why?” he just took her to the bench and both sat down, “I…I just wanted to make you feel better, and…and I wanted to tell you that…. I like you, in like like you and I know that…” Anne stopped him by placing a finger on his lips and kissed him on the cheek “I like you too Bucky and thank you for coming with me” he had a goofy grin as he wrapped his metal arm around her waist and pulled her closer “Like I said Doll, I will always be there for you.”


End file.
